The trend of using a case formed of a metal material having conductivity in a portable electronic device has recently increased. Accordingly, there is an increased need to prevent users from experiencing electrical shock, generated in the interior and passed to the exterior of the electronic device.
In particular, the case in which a front surface of the portable electronic device has been manufactured using a metal frame has increased, both to improve the device's aesthetic impression and its hardness. Hence, the need to protect internal electronic components from an external electrostatic discharge (ESD) or to prevent electric shocks to users, due to the internal power of the device, has increased further.
However, due to the miniaturization and integration of the portable electronic device, it has been difficult to create a separate ESD protection element or an electric shock protection element.